


Thick as Thieves

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Paranormal Investigators, Unrequited Love, will they/won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: The guys are getting ready to investigate a location that Nick is really excited about. But Zak hasn't gotten any sleep and he's worried about making it through the investigation in one piece. Bad summary, bad title, hopefully a good story though! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I think will be two chapters.

Zak let out a frustrated huff, tossing the blankets back and sitting up against the headboard. This was the third night in a row that he’d struggled to fall asleep. He was tired, and the more he thought about the hours ticking by, the more stressed he became. But every time he closed his eyes, dark and ominous images flashed through his mind, startling him awake again. It was a vicious cycle that left him feeling absolutely exhausted. 

He was no stranger to nightmares. It kind of came with the territory of paranormal investigation. But this was different. At least with nightmares he got to sleep, however unrestful it was, it was still sleep. But now he was going on 72 hours of almost no sleep with a lockdown the next night. It was a dangerous combination. He needed to be alert for his own safety and for the safety of the guys. Wandering around pitch black buildings was hazardous enough fully rested. But throw in sleep deprivation and a pissed off spirit, and you’ve really got trouble. 

His eyes stung with the lack of sleep and he rubbed at them tiredly. He reached across the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t check the time, but at this point he was pretty sure sleep wouldn’t come. At least he could catch up on some emails. 

He hit the button, lighting up the screen on his phone. It was a quarter to four. He decided if he wasn’t asleep by 5:30, he’d give up and hit the hotel gym. Maybe it would tire him out enough for a quick nap between breakfast and interviews. At this point, he was desperate for some sleep. 

He flipped through his phone, checking his updates on Facebook. He smiled when he came across an update from Nick. 

_Getting excited about our lockdown tomorrow! This location has a crazy dark history. Lots of reports of spirit activity from credible witnesses. I can’t wait to get in there and see what we can document._

Zak smiled, hitting the ‘like’ button. Nick had been excited about this location for months. He’d spent countless hours researching the location and reaching out to previous owners and employees. Zak had lost track of the late night calls and texts he’d gotten from the younger man, excitement in his voice as he relayed the new information he’d discovered. And when their connection at the location fell through, Zak had pulled every string he could think of to get them access. He couldn’t stand to see Nick so disappointed. 

He stared at the screen, smile pulling at his lips as he looked at the younger man’s profile picture. His face was so serious, arms crossed, chest puffed. So different from the Nick Zak knew. Sure, the younger man was tough and fiercely protective when he needed to be. But he had a gentleness to him that he rarely showed on camera. The Nick that Zak knew smiled more than he didn’t. He was like a ray of sun, lighting up Zak’s world whenever he touched it. And he was one of the best friends Zak could have ever asked for.

He clicked on the profile, scrolling through Nick’s pictures. Most of them had been taken on the road; he, Nick and the guys posing stoically in front of every haunted location they’d visited. But a few of them were more candid, some combination of the group laughing or joking around together. These were the pictures Zak loved the most. They reminded him that everything in his life wasn’t dark and gloomy. 

He paused as he scrolled past a picture he hadn’t seen before. He clicked on it, enlarging the photo on his screen. It was a picture of him. No one else was in it, it was just Zak leaning on a guardrail, looking out across the ocean. The composition of the photo was beautiful. The way the light hit his body, the care-free expression on his face, it was almost as if the picture had been staged. But it wasn’t. He didn’t remember Nick taking it, but he remembered that day. They’d just wrapped up filming an episode and decided to drive a couple hours out of the way to spend the rest of the day by the water. It had been a particularly grueling investigation, and Zak remembered standing in that spot, looking out at the horizon and reminding himself to be grateful for all he had. 

He smiled to himself. That had been a really good day. And somehow, Nick had managed to capture the heart of it in one picture. Zak ‘liked’ the picture before taking a screenshot. He wanted to save it so he could remember that day, and how for a moment, Nick really saw him. His phone buzzed and he jumped as he saw a text from the younger man. 

_Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Bagans?_

Zak smirked to himself. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping. He typed out a quick retort, sending it off. 

_I could ask you the same question. What are you doing up?_

He bit his lip as he watched the ellipsis dance on his screen. 

_Couldn’t sleep. Too excited. Then I heard the Facebook notifications come through. What are you doing awake right now?_

Zak debated for a moment. If he told Nick about the dark images that were keeping him awake, he knew the younger man would stay up with him. He’d done it in the past. Talking or texting until Zak was relaxed and tired enough to fall asleep. But he knew it worried Nick to see his friend distressed, and Zak didn’t want to distract from Nick’s excitement. He was looking forward to this lockdown too much for Zak to ruin it for him. 

_Excited too, I guess._

Zak waited as Nick typed his response. 

_Well you should try to get some sleep. We got a long night ahead of us and I don’t need you being tired and grumpy._

Zak chuckled to himself. Nick wasn’t wrong. He got pretty grumpy when he was tired, or hungry or hot, for that matter. He smiled to himself as he conceded. 

_Yeah, okay. You too. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Zak._

He looked at the screen as he settled back into the pillows. The glow of the phone washing over his face as he tried to let the brief conversation calm him the way Nick always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the lockdown and Zak is fading fast.

“Damn, dude. You look like hell.” Aaron said, giving Zak a once over in the hotel lobby.   
“Thanks…” Zak said, rubbing his eyes self-consciously. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”   
“I can tell…” Aaron chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?” Nick asked, walking up behind Zak and placing a good-natured pat on his shoulder.   
“Oh, nothing...Zak just looks like he hasn’t slept in a month.”  
Nick turned to face the older man, eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the bags under the Zak’s eyes.   
“Shit, man...everything okay?” Nick asked. Zak looked exhausted and he hoped the older man wasn’t coming down with something right before their investigation.   
“I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Zak shrugged.   
“Did you get any sleep after we talked?”  
“A little bit.” Zak lied. Truthfully, he’d laid in bed scrolling through photos until it was time hit the gym.   
Nick looked at him unconvinced. He knew Zak was lying, but he didn’t know why.   
“You getting sick or something?” he asked.  
“God, do I look _that_ bad?” Zak chuckled dismissively.   
“Kinda.” Aaron chuckled.   
“Well, shit...let me go grab a hat or something.” Zak said. If he really did look that bad, he didn’t want to be on camera without something to camouflage the bags under his eyes.  
“You look fine.” Nick said.  
“You just asked me if I was sick, Nick.” Zak scoffed. “Clearly, I don’t look fine. And I’m about to be on camera all day….”  
“You wanna borrow my hat?” Nick asked, taking it off his head and running his fingers through his crimped hair. “It matches your outfit.”   
“What about you?” Zak asked, already reaching for the hat.   
“I’m fine.” Nick shrugged, smoothing his hair. “I’m not on camera as much as you.”  
Zak put the hat on and was immediately engulfed in the familiar scent of the younger man. He’d always wondered if it was cologne that made Nick smell so good. Now he knew it was whatever the younger man was using in his hair.   
“Thanks.” Zak smiled gratefully, already contemplating not giving the hat back. “Okay?” he asked, holding his hands out for approval.   
“Much better.” Aaron said.   
“Yeah.” Nick agreed. “Looks good on you.”   
Zak smiled, feeling a blush crawl up his cheeks.   
“Cool. We should probably get going then.” he said, eyes dropping from Nick’s before the younger man could see him blush.   
“Let’s do this!” Aaron said, raising a hand to high five both of them. “I can feel it, man. This is gonna be a good night.”  
“I hope so!” Nick said, nervously.

 

The day went by in a blur of interviews. Zak was exhausted, and getting more tired by the minute. But he pushed through, knowing he just had to make it through to the next morning. Then, hopefully, he could get some much needed sleep. If not, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. But he knew he couldn’t go on like this.  
“Here you go.” Nick said, holding out a steaming cup of coffee.   
“Thanks.” Zak smiled, gladly accepting the cup. He didn’t drink much coffee these days, but today he’d make an exception.   
“How you doin’?” Nick asked, watching Zak as he took a cautious sip of the hot coffee. The older man’s eyes were red and bloodshot, and Nick was starting to think there was more to this than Zak was admitting.   
“Okay...just tired. This will help though.” he said, gesturing to the cup.   
“Why don’t you go lay down in the car for a while? Aaron and I can handle the b-roll.”  
“No, that’s okay.” Zak said dismissively. “I don’t think I’d fall asleep anyway.” He knew that even if he did fall asleep, it might only make things worse. He needed real, restful sleep. And lots of it.   
“Why don’t you just try?” Nick insisted. “We need you sharp tonight.”  
Zak nodded his head. He knew Nick was right. His exhaustion had him feeling fuzzy and he didn’t want to put anyone in unnecessary danger.   
“You’re right.” Zak agreed. “Just don’t let me sleep too long. I don’t wanna be groggy for tonight.”  
“I’ll wake you up. Just chug that coffee and go lay down. By the time the caffeine hits your system, it’ll be time to get up.”  
“Okay. Thanks, man.” Zak smiled. 

He turned toward the car, drinking down the hot coffee and hoping for the best. His eyes burned and he was thankful for the opportunity to close them, even if sleep never came. He opened the side door, climbing onto the bench seat. It was a little short, and his feet hung off the end, but already it felt better than standing. He took a few deep breaths, working to calm his body so he could get a few minutes of sleep.   
He shifted his body a few times, trying to find a comfortable position on the narrow bench seat. The sun had started to descend in the sky and it shone brightly through the windows and directly into Zak’s eyes. He moved a hand to shield his face before remember he was wearing Nick’s hat. He smiled to himself, taking the hat from his head and laying it over his face. And just like that, it was dark and everything smelled like Nick. He took deep breaths, greedily inhaling the comforting scent. He imagined it wrapped around his body like a blanket, pulling him into a warm embrace. His body felt like it was melting into the smell as his eyes grew more and more heavy. 

He was walking down a dark and endless hallway. He couldn’t see, but he could smell that sweet warmth and he followed it into the dark. After a little while, he began to hear voices murmuring in the distance. He called out, but no one answered. So he kept going, following the sweet scent as it pulled him along. He felt like he was getting further and further away from the voices, and his heart began to ache with each step. He felt his eyes well up, but he choked back the tears. As long as he could follow the scent, he’d be okay.   
He heard a laugh ring out, echoing through the darkness. His heart jumped as he recognized the sound.   
“Nick!” he called out. The voice was close and he felt his heart jump into his throat. “Nick!” he called again as he made his way toward the sound.   
Slowly his eyes began to make out a figure in the darkness, and his feet carried him toward it. He felt a smile pull on his lips as he approached the figure, happiness swelling in his heart.   
“Nick.” he said a third time, voice breaking with relief.   
He reached a hand out to touch the younger man. He wanted to touch him, to know that he was real. But as his fingers made contact, the figure turned, lunging at Zak, eyes red and angry.

Zak screamed, his body jolting awake as his arms thrashed out protectively. It took him a second to remember where he was and he breathed heavily, working to slow his heart rate.   
“Zak?” he heard Nick call as the younger man ran toward the car.   
Zak moved to quickly wipe the stray tears from his eyes.   
“Zak, you okay?” Nick asked, finding the older man sitting up against the window of the car. His eyes were wide and his face was flushed.   
“Yeah, sorry…” Zak said, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m good.” He wiped his eyes tiredly, grabbing for Nick’s hat and slipping it back on his head. “So much for that nap.” he chuckled.   
“Yeah…” Nick said, voice distant. “What was that about?”  
“Just a weird dream.” Zak shrugged. “That’s what I get for trying to nap outside a haunted building, I guess.”   
“You were yelling...calling for me.” Nick looked at him quizzically.   
“Was I?” Zak asked. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. “I must’ve been dreaming about the investigation or something.”  
“Oh.” Nick said. “Makes sense.” He couldn’t help but notice the tense lines of the older man’s shoulders. His bloodshot eyes lowered to his hands. “You gonna be okay?” Nick asked, worry clear in his voice.  
“Yeah, of course.” Zak said. “I just need a second.”  
“Oh...sorry. Let me leave you alone.” Nick said, feeling a little wounded.   
“No!” Zak said, quickly. “No. Don’t leave. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I need a minute to wake up and snap out of it. Please, don’t leave.” His voice more desperate than he would have liked, but if it made the younger man stay, he could live with that.   
“Yeah, okay.” Nick said, climbing into the car and taking a seat.   
“How’s b-roll going? Think we’re gonna have enough?” Zak asked, desperate for a subject change.   
“It’s going alright. Aaron was just finishing up exteriors when I came to check on you.”  
“Oh, good.”  
“All the static cameras are set up and ready to go too.”  
“Oh, wow. How long have I been out?” Zak asked, noticing the sun hanging low in the sky.   
“A little while. It seemed like you needed the rest and we’ve got it all under control.”  
“Yeah, I did. Thanks. I’m feeling a lot better now.” He lied. He felt as if he’d blinked and been awoken. No time to even begin to feel rested.   
“Good. I’m glad.” Nick said sincerely.   
Zak smiled at the younger man. Nick was always looking out for him and he was so thankful for that. But he had to admit, it made his heart ache a little bit too because it made him hope for things he couldn’t have.   
“You ready for this lockdown?” Zak asked.   
“Hell yeah!” Nick grinned. “I’ve been waiting for this for months. It feels like Christmas morning.”   
Zak chuckled. He loved seeing Nick happy like this. The younger man’s smile was its own little jolt of energy, bringing Zak back to life.  
“Well, then what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I'm not gonna wrap this up in two chapters like I thought! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Hoping to have the next chapter posted in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins!

Zak rubbed at his eyes. He took a long drink from his water bottle, hoping the cold water would jolt his system. He was tired and the shroud of darkness wasn’t helping. He blinked a few times into the dark room as Nick continued to ask the spirit to manifest. They’d been experiencing knocks and bumps in direct response to their questions, and the electricity in the building was undeniable. This was definitely an active location and Zak wished he was more alert to experience it.   
“I think we should break out the spirit box.” Nick said. “This spirit wants to communicate, I can feel it.”  
“Good idea.” Zak agreed. “Aaron, you wanna set it up?”  
“Um...you said you were grabbing it, dude.” Aaron said.   
“I did? Shit…” Zak said, feeling around his pockets for the device. “I didn’t grab it.”  
“I’ll go run to nerve center and get it.” Aaron said, taking off in that direction.   
“Sorry!” Zak called after him. He exhaled a sharp breath, frustrated with himself. “Fuck…” he mumbled to himself, taking a seat on a nearby windowsill.   
“It’s no big deal.” Nick said, making his way toward the older man.   
“Yeah, it is…” Zak said, lowering his head into his hands. “I’m sorry, Nick. I’m not on my game tonight. I feel like I’m screwing this up. This is really good location…”  
“You’re not screwing anything up.” Nick said dismissively, taking a seat next to Zak. There was barely enough room on the ledge, and their shoulders touched as they sat close together.   
“I could sit this one out?” Zak said, “Sit back in nerve center and monitor the screens.”  
“No way.” Nick said. “I need you here.”  
Zak smiled, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He was grateful for the dark room so Nick wouldn’t notice.   
“Besides, if we leave you back there alone, you’ll probably just knock out.” Nick chuckled.   
“True.” Zak admitted. “Just promise me that if I’m slowing you down, or messing things up, you’ll let me know?”  
“I will.” Nick agreed.   
“Okay. Good.”  
“I got it!” Aaron called as he made his way around the corner. “Did we lose it?”  
“Lose what?” Nick asked.   
“The spirit.” Aaron said. “It feels different in here.”   
“Oh…” Nick said. If he was being honest, he’d forgotten to continue trying to engage the thing. “Yeah, I think we did.”  
“Sorry guys…” Zak said.   
“Don't worry about it. We’ll get it back.” Aaron shrugged.   
“Yeah, let’s keep moving.” Nick said, squeezing Zak’s shoulder as he stood from the windowsill. 

 

“Mr. Bennett, we know you’re in here.” Nick said, feeling goosebumps prickle his skin. “And we know you’re angry. We want to give you a chance to talk to us. To tell us what happened to you all those years ago.”   
They waited silently while Nick held the recorder out in front of him.   
“It’s so cold over here.” Zak said, feeling a chill run over his body.   
“Is that you, Mr. Bennett? Do you want to talk to Zak?” Nick asked.   
“Here, let me have that.” Zak said, reaching out for the recorder. “I can feel you around me. Can you speak into that little red light and tell us what happened? How did the fire start in this building? Who started it?”   
Zak held his breath as he gave the spirit a chance to speak. He felt the chill of its presence rolling over his body, making its way into his bones.   
“The reports said it was arson. They said someone set the fire purposely. A fire that killed you, your wife and three employees. Many people thought you did it, Mr. Bennett. Did you start the fire?”  
As soon as the words left his mouth, the chill took over.   
“Woah…” he said, knees buckling.   
Nick took a step toward him, but Zak shot a hand out, holding him off. Every hair on his body stood on end. He could feel the spirit draining his energy as the space around him charged up.   
“Zak…” Nick said nervously, fighting the urge to move closer.   
“It’s okay.” Zak said, crouching down as his energy was depleted. “We’re giving you a chance, Mr. Bennett. Tell us why you did it!”  
“He’s powering up, man.” Aaron said, shooting a nervous glance in Nick’s direction.   
“I can feel you taking my energy. Use it!” Zak yelled. He was starting to sweat and he lowered onto his knees as his stomach turned.  
“Zak, that’s enough.” Nick said, no longer able to stand back and watch. “That’s enough.”   
He crouched down next to the older man, bringing a hand to the nape of his neck and lifting his head so their eyes met. He squinted into the darkness as he searched Zak’s eyes. He was thankful to see his friend looking back at him, but he knew if Zak pushed it much more in his tired state, he was opening himself up to an attachment, or worse.   
“Let’s give it a rest, Zak.” he said, eyes locked with the older man’s.   
Zak nodded, tiredly. He felt like he weighed 500 lbs. His arms and legs felt heavy and he didn’t know if he’d be able to stand just yet.   
“Let’s review the recorder.” Zak said, already rewinding it.   
“Why don’t we get you out of this room?” Nick suggested. “We can go listen to it back at nerve center.”   
“No.” Zak protested. “If we got something, I wanna try to engage it again. He’s still here. I can feel him.”   
“Nick’s right, man. Let’s take a break.” Aaron said. “You’re looking really drained.”   
“I’m fine. And I’m not losing communication with this thing.” Zak insisted.   
“I’ll tell you what, you and Nick go back and I’ll stay here and see if I can document any more activity.” Aaron suggested.   
Nick gave the oldest man a grateful look. He knew Aaron didn’t like being left alone, but they had to get Zak out of this room before something bad happened.   
“Yeah, okay.” Zak said, moving to pry his tired body from the floor. His legs still shook as he stood. “Nick, you should stay too. I can get myself back to nerve center.”   
“No.” Nick insisted. “You’re in a vulnerable state right now. I’m not leaving you alone.”  
Zak thought about arguing, but if he was being honest with himself, Nick was right.   
“Come on.” Nick said, grabbing Zak by the crook of his elbow and leading him out of the room. “Aaron, just radio if you need anything.”   
“Will do.” Aaron said. 

 

They made their way down the dark hall, Nick’s hand warm against Zak’s arm. The older man couldn’t help the way he leaned into Nick. The closeness felt nice, and he was still trembling after his encounter with the spirit. The younger man’s hand tightened around his arm as he accepted the extra weight.   
“You’re shaking.” Nick said.   
“I’m okay. Just recovering.” Zak said. “I think I just need to sit down.”  
“Okay. We’re almost there. Are you gonna make it?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Zak said, taking the opportunity to move closer into Nick’s side.   
The younger man looped an arm around his waist for support and Zak felt the warmth radiate through his body. He’d always wondered what it would feel like to have Nick touch him this way. He wished it was for different reasons. But in the dark, he could imagine that it was.  
“Zak? Are you okay?” Nick asked.   
It was only then that the older man realized he’d closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in Nick’s touch.   
“I’m good.” Zak said, feeling a little embarrassed.   
“It’s just right through this door.” Nick said, keeping a firm grip on the older man as he led the way.   
Zak followed closely. He wasn’t sure how many more steps he could go before his legs buckled and he was happy they were close.  
“Here, come on. Let’s get you over to a chair.” Nick said.   
“I can’t.” Zak said, regretfully pulling away from Nick. “Right here...” He leaned his back against the wall, letting gravity pull him down to the ground.   
“Woah…” Nick said, reaching out to catch the older man.   
“I just need to sit.” Zak said tiredly. “Let’s listen to the recording.” He smiled, patting the ground next to him.  
Nick smiled back, taking a seat next to Zak, close enough that their shoulders brushed. The older man took off his hat, running his hand through his disheveled hair.  
“Why don’t you just relax for a minute?” Nick suggested.   
“I am relaxing.” Zak said. “I can listen and relax at the same time. I’m an excellent multi-tasker.”  
Nick chuckled, shaking his head at Zak’s persistence.   
“Okay.” Nick agreed, digging through his pockets for the digital recorder. “If you insist.”  
Zak yawned, feeling his body sink into the wall as Nick readied the recording. He was exhausted and it felt great to sit for a little bit. Especially with Nick so close to him, warm and calming.   
“Okay, let’s see what we got!” Nick said, pressing play.   
They both leaned in close, shoulders pressing into each other as they listened. But all Zak could focus on was Nick’s steady breathing and the rise and fall of his shoulders as they pressed against his. There was something so calming about Nick’s presence. He had a way of putting Zak at ease. No matter what was troubling him, as long as Nick was around, he knew he could face it.   
“I think there’s something there.” Nick said, pulling Zak from his thoughts.   
“Play it again.” Zak said, leaning a little bit closer as Nick rewound the recorder. His eyes were heavy and he blinked a few times, forcing his mind to focus on the recording.   
“Right….there.” Nick said. “Did you hear that?”  
“Yeah, I did.” Zak said. “I couldn’t make out what it said though.”  
“Yeah, me either…” Nick said, rewinding the recorder again. “Something, something me.” Nick muttered to himself. He rewound it a third time, listening closely, but he still couldn’t make out what the spirit was saying. He rewound it again, slowing the recording down. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds when he felt a weight against his shoulder.   
He opened his eyes, glancing to the side to find Zak fast asleep against his shoulder. The older man snored softly, neck bent in a way that couldn’t be comfortable. Nick thought about waking him up, but he couldn’t do it. Zak needed to sleep and Nick didn’t mind the weight of the older man against him. He smiled softly, resting the recorder on the floor. He could figure out what it was saying later. For now, he wanted to enjoy this moment.  
A loud snore escaped Zak’s mouth, startling him in his sleep. Nick chuckled softly, trying hard not to shake the older man awake. And after a moment, Zak settled back in, breathing steadily against the younger man. Nick watched him as he slept, admiring the peaceful lines of his face and the way his hair stuck up in every direction. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss into the older man’s hair. He wished he could have him like this all the time, warm and close at his side. But he’d settle for this if it was all he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry it took me so long to post this last chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! These two lovesick puppies are gonna be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's been a while since I've written pre-relationship NAK and I've missed it. I have an idea that I'm writing toward, so hopefully it works out in chapter two. Stay tuned!


End file.
